


The Princess of Ev

by QueenChristine



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: After the Beast Forever took the lives of the King's family, he was devastated. He couldn't cope with the loss so he begs a scientist to help in bringing his only daughter back...no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Ev was currently non-occupiable. Jane was working at a underground basement just outside the kingdom surrounded by dead bodies.

Jane sighed, all this devastation came from what the people call, the Beast Forever. It apparently takes many forms, this time it came as a flood. The waters were slowly receding allowing some rescuers to go in, save any survivors and bring back some bodies, men women and children…to identify and for the families to properly say their goodbyes.

Pulling up the cloth on a elderly man after finishing a examination and moved onto the next body. Jane pulled back the white cloth and took a step back in shock. She didn't know the young woman lying dead before her personally, but her appearance even though greatly disheveled, told her this girl was very important. She examined her more closely

Most strands of blonde hair had come loose though some still tied up on top of her head. She wore earrings, a necklace and a couple of rings on her slim fingers Jane was surprised the jewellery she bore wasn't looted by survivors. The red dress was probably at one time extremely beautiful and elegant, but now was torn and still drenched. The gold insignia stitched into the dress was a dead giveaway that this girl was one of the missing members of the royal family, this was the Princess of Ev.

XxX

King August sat inside his tent, the only shelter he and his people had. August's only company right now was his favorite dog, Randall. The dog had fallen asleep at the king's feet.

His family was missing, his wife, sons and daughter. August prayed they were safe and simply waiting for their turn to be rescued. It had been two weeks since the Beast Forever came, running a hand through his thinning hair he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Your Majesty?"

The voice came from the opening of his tent and he turned to look. "Ah, Jane."

He came across the redheaded woman not long after the disaster, she claims to be not from around here but she seemed kind.

"There is something I have to show you." She said motioning her hand for him to follow.

King August did so, leaving the tent. It was night time, most activity was stopped. They only came across some Guards of Ev who bowed as he walked by.

Jane lead him down to a cellar, the king felt uneasy. "What is this, Jane?" his voice shook

The woman said nothing and stood on one side of a table while the king stood on the other. The white cloth was obviously covering a body, Jane pulled the cloth back and King August's face filled with horror.

"My–m–my Langwidere…"

His dark eyes filled with tears. This was his only daughter his youngest child, and he absolutely adored her.

"No..no." his voice cracked. "Langwidere, wake up. Open your eyes… please." He cradled his daughter's cold face gently in his hands. Sobs wracked through his body as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry." Jane said softly.

"Save her." the king's voice was almost inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

"Save her!" He repeated louder looking up at her.

"There is nothing I can do sire, she's already gone."

"No!" He almost sounded angry now. "You don't understand you have to do something, I can't bury my youngest child. We are supposed to be celebrating her twentieth birthday in four months…" his voice cracked again. "We are not supposed to be having her funeral…I can't lose my Langwidere."

Jane understood losing a child, only in her case she had to let her daughter go to protect her.

She heard the citizens of Ev speak nothing but kindness of their King, nothing bad to say. He and his wife were married young, an arranged marriage of course. August never disrespected her though, in fact they both grew to love each other deeply. The queen gave him five sons and one daughter.

King August loved all six of his children, but Langwidere was special. It must've been a unique and strong father daughter bond. He doted on her, when she was a baby and a small child he would play with the little princess making her laugh and giggle. When she was hurt she would always run to him, trusting her father to wipe the tears away and to make her feel better.

He witnessed his Princess Langwidere begin to grow into a beautiful young woman, the splitting image of her mother. And now all that seemed to have been cut short by a devastating disaster.

Jane couldn't bear to see the king cry over his daughter's body, begging her to open her eyes and to speak to him.

The redhead put a hand on the king's shoulder. "I'll help."

August looked up at Jane "You will?"

"Yes, I will do what I can." Jane said with a bit of a forced smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much Jane. My palace should be ready tomorrow evening." He said in one breath. "You can work there, I'll make sure you have whatever you need. I'll pay you."

King August looked back to his daughter holding her cheek in one hand, not crying any more but bearing a broken smile "Do whatever it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

Four Months Later

Jane had been working in the king's palace almost none stop. King August would stop by the palace basement, turned Jane's workshop from time to time. He wanted to check on her progress. Jane wondered if he would tell her to stop once he saw what she was doing, to just let his daughter rest in peace. Instead he encouraged her to keep going, he even stroked the new exposed metallic skull lovingly like the devoted parent he was.

The king's wife and sons were never found. This apparently made the king more desperate to have his daughter back. She was all he had left in the world.

The Kingdom was lead to believe that the Princess was found alive, but injured and she was recovering.

Jane managed to salvage what she could of the deceased royal family member, part of her brain, organs for her voice, lungs and other organs that would help her blend in...she will be able to eat and drink etc. She could function as a normal human being, except she wasn't human, she was a android with the face of a dead princess her purpose to ease the mind of a grieving man.

The scientist was finally finished and awaited the King. When he arrived he smiled at the girl seemingly asleep on the 'Operating table' and took hold of her hand. "This is perfect timing, her birthday is tomorrow."

"Your Majesty," Jane started "There are somethings you should know." She waited till she had his full attention. "She may have the same face and I'm assuming the same name, but she will not ever be exactly the same. When you wake her up she is going to be almost like a small child"

"A child?"

"Yes, she will learn a lot faster than a normal child, but her behavior is going to be strange."

"I see," said the King thoughtfully. "I'll teach her."

"We should probably tell the kingdom that she suffered a serious head injury. That may explain the odd behavior."

"Right, is that all?" King August sounded anxious to take her to the Princess's bedroom.

"One more thing for now...she's not going to age."

That took the King by surprise.

"The way you see her now... she will always look like this young woman hardly out of girlhood." Jane pushed some blonde hair out of the girl's face. "If her body is taken care of, she could be around for a long time, maybe forever…"

"...That can't be explained so easily." The king said.

"Don't worry about that now." Jane said. "You can take Langwidere to her room."

XxX

King August impatiently waited for midnight. He was hell-bent on waking her up on the day she was supposed to turn twenty.

When the clock struck twelve he happily walked over to the girl on the bed wearing a simple white dress. He followed Jane's instructions placing his fingers behind her earlobes and pressed down for five seconds till she opened her blue eyes.

August smiled widely and laughed joyfully, the sound alerting the girl to look directly at him.

"Hello." He said softly, still having her undivided attention. "Would you like to sit up?" He took one of her hands and placed his other hand to the back of her head. Slowly and gently August lifted her up, she wobbled in his arm as her eyes shifted around the room. "I got you…" he muttered as she was finally in a sitting position.

He let her go and observed her. Langwidere continued to look around the room with her mouth slightly agape. She took in the purple colored walls taking an interest in the nightstand on the other side of the room before looking down at her hands and lifted them at her eye level and flexed her fingers.

Langwidere looked back at August and to his own hands. She reached for them resting her palms on top of his...

King August couldn't hold back his tears any longer, the light sob brought her eyes back to his face. He quickly wiped them away and turned her around so her legs dangled off the bed.

"Okay, time to stand." He put his hands under her arms and held her close like a infant making sure she wouldn't fall, and he lifted her to stand on her two bare feet.

He held her by the elbows as she struggled to keep her balance. He waited till she was steady and staring at the floor. "Let's go for a walk." He said making her look up at him.

The King took a step back pulling the Princess along so she could take shaky steps following him.

Langwidere's movements became smoother and August smiled. "Good." He said letting her go. "Wait right here, I know you just 'woke up' but it's night. I promise you'll be up longer after a rest." August went over to a bookshelf, to pick something to read to her.

Princess Langwidere looked at the man crouching, looking at the books on the lower selves. She turned her head to the left and used her vocals for the first time in what sounded like a surprised yelp.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and tried making a sidestep to the right but her feet got tangled and she ended up falling to the floor

August rushed over to his daughter and helped her to stand again with her slipping a few times as she tried to back away from the mirror in what King August could only describe as fear.

"It's okay, it's just your reflection." He gently pushed her toward the mirror and when he was close enough, he tapped the glass. She began to calm down looking blankly into the mirror. "See, it's you."

Langwidere brought up her own hand and tapped. She quickly realized it was herself and pointed at her facial features as she looked into the mirror.

She noticed King August's smile showing his teeth in the reflection. The princess slowly stretched her lips and mimicked his smile.

August chuckled and ran some fingers through her hair. Langwidere touched her blonde hair and turned to the king and pulled him down enough to scratch his thick beard and then patted his hair. This greatly amused the king.

"Yes, your hair is prettier than mine." August quickly went back to pick up two children's books, ones he had read to his daughter when she was small.

"Which one should I read?" He asked knowing she didn't really understand too much at this point, but he guessed talking to her would help her development.

Langwidere looked at the pictures on the books covers and picked one by putting a hand on one of them

"Ah 'The Hungry Tiger.'" He said with a smile.

Putting a hand on her back, he lead her back to the bed and this time pulled back the sheets and helped her get in. August made sure that she was tucked in before sitting next to her opening the book.

Jane told the king how to wake her up and put her back to sleep. The 'switch' on her skull just behind her earlobes, but there was another way. Langwidere could go to sleep and wake up herself without having to rely on someone else. She just needed to be relaxed and she would sleep and when 'fully charged' wake up.

King August read to the Princess, making sure she could see the pictures and words. He only paused when she lifted her hand to point at the book and tilt her head to look at the man reading, as if she wanted to ask questions.

After a while, Langwidere's eyelids started to close and soon after her head fell to the side signifying she was asleep.

Closing the book, August got up and bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"Happy Birthday…" he whispered before exiting the room.

XxX

Jane was setting some things up in her new workshop, she guessed she'd be here a long time.

A knock came at the door and it opened to reveal the King.

The woman bowed and the king just smiled and waved for her to stand. "No need for that."

King August walked further into the room. "How interesting," he said looking around with interest, "Do you think you can help us rebuild?"

"Of course, your kingdom will be better than ever." Jane said.

"Good." The King took a seat in a chair. "Langwidere was awake for a little while last night."

"How did it go?" Jane couldn't help but be a bit curious, this was her creation after all.

"Good," The King of Ev said with a smile. "I got her to stand and walk…" August chuckle, "She got a look at the mirror and was startled by her reflection. She took a fall and was afraid of it but I got her to relax."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "She showed fear?"

"Yes," the King said. Jane frowned but made no further comment on the topic of the android displaying emotions.

"When I went to check up on her this morning, she had already woken up on her own and was sitting on the floor with a couple of books looking through them. Langwidere always had a curious nature…I gave her some cake, I had to show her how to eat it."

"Your Majesty," The woman started. "We can't keep her locked up in the bedroom-"

"Of course not! That's why I've been thinking... perhaps she can wear masks…?"

Standing up straighter, Jane put a finger to her chin her eyes looking upward. "That could work, at least for awhile. Do you want me to make them?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I know I am asking a lot of you."

"I can make a simple one right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Langwidere was sitting at the nightstand with a book, when she heard the door click her attention was immediately drawn towards it.

August had walked in with his usual kind smile.

"Father…" the sudden words from the Princess startled the man and he froze where he was. The girl stood up, walked toward the King and wrapped her arms around him.

It was an awkward embrace, but the King didn't mind one bit, he was overjoyed. He held her tightly close to himself resting his head atop her hair.

The Princess pulled back and took his hand leading him to the window pulling back the curtain.

"Water." She said carefully pointing outside.

The King looked sad, this was the first time the android Princess Langwidere saw this expression on her father's face.

A majority of the Kingdom was still being over run with the flood waters. While the waters receded, more bodies were being discovered.

He gently pulled her away from the window. "Yes Langwidere, water."

He was surprised at how fast she was picking up on words and could identify objects and his relationship to her. Perhaps when he read to her, she was observing the letters and the sounds they create and when she got up this morning, she was following up on what she learned by teaching herself.

King August pulled out a plain white mask that would cover her whole face except her mouth area.

"I want to take you for a walk around our home, but you're going to have to wear this mask."

He moved slowly, making sure the mask was in place. When August stepped back she tapped the object on her face, "Mask?"

"Yes, it's a mask." The King headed for the door and pulled it open. When Langwidere just stood where she was looking at him, he wiggled his finger for her to follow. "Come along."

It almost looked like she skipped over to him, eager to please her father. August smiled putting a protective arm around her shoulders. He helped her put on a pair of slippers and they walked out the door.

Once outside the room, Langwidere cling her fingers into his cloak looking around the massive hall.

"Big isn't it?" King August said with a playful smirk.

"Big…" She used her voice in a whisper.

They walked inside the palace with the King speaking to the Princess, explaining certain rooms purposes. When they passed by servants, they would bow uttering a "Good day, Your Majesty...Your Highness."

The Princess would look back at the servants noticing they were whispering amongst themselves looking right back at her, Langwidere looked down putting a hand on the mask to her face.

"How about we make a visit to Jane."

He pulled her to the staircase that lead to the new workshop. Langwidere appeared uneasy with the steps and her father had to hold her hand for encouragement and stability.

Once they were at the bottom King August politely knocked before entering. "Hello Jane, it's me again."

The woman looked up, her glasses on the tip of her nose. "Is there something wrong?"

"No no, just another visit, only this time I brought Langwidere along."

Jane only saw the King in the room. August realized the Princess was missing and went back to the door.

"Come inside." He said.

It took some time, but eventually Langwidere came into the workshop with small cautious steps.

Jane stared a little wide eyed, and not noticing her mouth was open. Langwidere stared back unblinking with her head tilted.

"This is Jane." The King introduced the clueless creation to the creator.

"Jane," The android said clearly. "Hello."

"H-hello." Jane stuttered.

The Princess of Ev began to wonder around the room while Jane continued to stare at the girl in the white dress and mask with red slippers.

"You did an amazing job," the King whispered to the scientist. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for this."

"Seeing her up and walking is something else. I mean I-" Jane tried choosing her words carefully, "I created other 'beings' before but never like this... do you mind if I examine her?"

"If you must." The King said and called Langwidere who had a round object in her hand, she put it back down and came back to the people.

August helped her onto a table and Jane stood in front of the Princess. When she put her fingers behind the mask to remove it, Langwidere quickly pulled away and fixed the mask.

"No." She said in a surprisingly strong and authoritative voice, though her expression didn't change much from the rather blank look.

"Okay…" The redhead said blinking and instead slowly brought her hand to the girl's chin and held it. "Is this alright?"

Langwidere didn't say anything this time, but she didn't try moving away so Jane continued. She moved her head from side to side, up and down, opened her mouth to check the teeth.

Jane went in her pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, and flashed it into her eyes checking how well they were functioning. "Excellent." Jane muttered and Langwidere grunted and squeeze her eyes shut.

The light was put away and the princess opened her eyes again. Jane went on to check her neck, shoulders and arms all the way to her fingers till Princess Langwidere startled Jane by suddenly moving off the table. The Princess was done.

"She looks fine." Jane said returning to the King's side as Langwidere went back to exploring the room.

"We have to keep this a secret, promise me you won't tell anyone. Nobody can know that my daughter is actually -" King August's voice broke and he began to cry. "-is actually dead."

The King of Ev wasn't a fool. He knew his princess could never come back. Sure, the android Princess would comfort him and ease loneliness, but the flesh and blood daughter he loved was gone.

"I promise…" Jane said softly.

They both looked to the blonde girl noticing she had stopped and was looking at her father who was still crying.

"Time to go." August said stretching out his arm to the girl in the mask.

When they were both out of the workshop and the door closed behind them, the king was about to climb the stairs till Langwidere pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back, "Let's go eat." He said and pulled away and took her hand. "I promise going up the stairs is easier than going down."

XxX

It was the end of the day, and King August was getting Langwidere ready for bed. "Do you want me to read to you?"

"No." The princess said but held onto his sleeve still wanting something. "Father?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Where is Mother?"

August was not prepared for that question. He never thought he would have to prepare for such a question...He answered her the best way he could.

"She is not with us anymore. Your mother died a few months ago."

This was something she didn't pick up on in the books. "What is 'died?'"

"It's when you go to sleep and don't wake up. It happens to all things that are alive." The King explained.

"Am I alive?" She asked never breaking eye contact.

The King sighed sadly but somehow still smiled. "You are to me."

She tilted her head with a look of confusion, August didn't want to answer her questions anymore especially ones that were too personal and difficult to answer. She would learn in time.

August quickly leaned forward to kiss her temple and pulled the blankets higher, up to her chin. "Goodnight Langwidere, get some sleep."

XxX

Early the next morning, when the sun's light barely lit the sky, Langwidere was already up. She had pulled the blanket off and looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"Change…" she said under her breath. She opened her closet door to find it filled with beautiful dresses and gowns.

A blue dress caught her eye and she pulled it out. The white dress she was currently wearing was loose fitting and she easily slipped out of it, but getting into the blue dress was proving to be a challenge.

After she got her arms in place, all Langwidere had to do was fix the back. She tried moving her arms to the back, spinning a few times getting frustrated with every failed attempt.

A knock came at her door and she knew it was her father. Once inside with the door closed he looked at his daughter with some amusement at her childish attempts to put on the dress.

"Do you need help?" He asked trying not to laugh.

Langwidere stopped and turned her head in his direction. After a moment's pause, she answered sounding defeated, "Yes…"

King August walked behind her and tighten the strings to fit her frame.

When he was finished the Princess turned to face the King, "Are we going for another walk?"

"Yes," he said, "But first we are going to have breakfast. Let's put on your mask, Jane is going to make a lot more for you, but till than this is the only one you have."

Princess Langwidere looked at the mask sitting on her nightstand then back to the King. "Am I ugly?"

August's eyes went wide, "No of course not!"

"Then why do I have to hide my face?"

King August sighed and slowly sat on the bed and Langwidere sat next to him.

"You see my Langwidere, you are not ugly, but you are different, there is nobody else like you."

The girl looked puzzled, "Really?"

August pointed at himself. "I'm slowly turning into an old man. You on the other hand, will always look like the beautiful young woman you are now."

"I'm not going to get old," Langwidere said her words carefully. "And other people can't find out."

Mentally and emotionally Langwidere was still a child, she wasn't alive for a week and yet she was learning at a remarkable speed. Jane wasn't joking when she said the mechanical Princess would learn fast.

"Correct, you'll more than likely get away with not wearing the mask for a few years, but I think it would be best if we start early…"

"Only you can see me?" She questioned.

"Well Jane can see you if you'd like, she will understand."

Langwidere thought for a brief moment before repeating what she said only making it a statement rather than a question, "Only you can see me."

The Princess stood up and picked up the mask. Once it was in place, she walked back over to her father and extended her hand out for him to take. "Let's go eat, Father."


	4. Chapter 4

The Royal Family had just finished breakfast and were walking down the hall with the Princess holding onto her father's arm.

They took their stroll in a calm silence, Langwidere mostly just looking around with big blue eyes.

A loud voice broke that calmness, "Princess!"

The voice came from a young guard, He was dressed in the Scarlet and gold uniform that all of Ev's military men wore, the traditional mustache and goatee and a cap covering his dark hair. He was tall, strong and overall a good looking young man.

His amber colored eyes glistened as he looked at the princess he had not seen in months.

"I am so happy to see you are feeling better! I hope you and I can go see-" The guard stopped talking when the princess hid behind her father, the king.

"Andrew…" King August addressed the guard with his name.

The young man clicked his heels together, "My King."

August turned his attention to his daughter briefly, "Go wait for me at the entrance hall."

Princess Langwidere quickly obeyed and walked past the two men without another word or glance.

Once she was out of sight Andrew spoke softly to the king, "The mask...why is she wearing a mask?"

King August took a deep breath and scratched his beard. "I didn't make this announcement to the Kingdom yet, but I suppose I should tell you first considering how close you were to my daughter"

Andrew looked down as if embarrassed, "Okay…"

"Princess Langwidere is still not well," The guard looked confused but the king knew what he was going to say so he continued on, "I know she appears fine, she had recovered from most physical wounds over the last few months, but there is one that will always remain with her"

"And what is that?"

"The one she took to her head…"

"Her head...her mind." Andrew brought his hand to his own head, and something clicked. He looked at the king, the tears of joy he was about to shed earlier when he first saw the princess now instead fell as tears of sorrow. "She doesn't remember me."

The King of Ev placed a hand on his loyal guard's shoulder. "Langwidere didn't remember anything when she woke up. She couldn't stand, walk, talk or eat. I had to reteach it to her, I'm still teaching her. She doesn't recall anything from before the Beast Forever... She is a clean slate."

"I see, and the mask is covering scars or is it now a way for her to cope with the world?"

August now pulled back, "I'm sorry Andrew, that is something personal for her. I can't tell you."

"I understand, I am sorry I frightened the Princess...please excuse me." Andrew bowed to his King before making an exit.

King August went off to find his daughter all the while thinking about how easy it was to say that lie...it made him feel like a bad person.

XxX

By noon the Princess had just finished lunch and was running out of things to do. She looked to her father who had gone quiet since that encounter with the young guard and said he'd explain it to her some other time.

"Father," Langwidere started already sounding unsure, "Can I go for a walk?"

"Sure." August said and began to stand up till she stopped him with her next words:

"I meant go for a walk by myself…"

The King looked at the Princess and his dark eyes blinked a couple of times, "Oh," He said, "Well I don't see a problem with that. Just don't go outside the palace, it's still not safe."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and and turned a corner down the hall. She found her way to the long descending stairway, Langwidere tilted her head slightly before grabbing the handle and carefully walked down.

XxX

Jane lifted up the welding mask and whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"One more mask done." She said to herself. She removed the welding mask completely and was ready to turn in, it's been a long day.

As Jane put her tools away, the door burst open and she gasped and dropped the tool she had in her hand.

The King of Ev always knocked before he entered, and Jane didn't think she would ever have guards or servants coming into her workshop to check her work.

Jane waited till the visitor came into view and was surprised to see Princess Langwidere stroll inside alone.

"Your Highness, you surprised me I wasn't expecting visitors today." Jane tried to sound natural, talking to this Langwidere still felt strange considering what she was.

"I didn't know what else to do." Was the reply. The Princess stepped in front of the scientist and bent down to pick up the tool that was dropped, a small saw.

"Careful with that," Jane said and gently took the saw, "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"You're not from around here." Princess Langwidere said.

"What gave it away?"

"The way you speak."

Jane tried to change the conversation, "I finished a new mask, would you like to see it?"

She lead the Princess to a table and the scientist looked over the android wearing the white mask.

Langwidere observed the new mask and the gold and silver metal that decorated the whole mask. The features looked sharp and fierce, the princess's lips twitched into a smile.

"I like it." She said and turned to Jane, "Is it ready to put on?"

"Oh yes, do you need help?"

"No." Langwidere picked up the new mask carefully and walked away her back facing Jane.

Princess Langwidere removed the white mask and put on the gold and silver one. She found a reflective surface material, and looked herself over.

She appeared satisfied and turned to the scientist. "Thank you, Jane."

"I'll be making a lot more for you." Jane took the white mask, "I'll keep this down here for you for now."

"I should be going now." Langwidere said and didn't bother with waiting for a reply from Jane, just walked out the door and closed it.

"Have a good night, Princess…" Jane said to nobody.

XxX

The King was looking for his daughter, he's been searching for fifteen minutes. He was getting worried, he was beginning to think that letting her explore alone was a bad idea, perhaps she still needed supervision.

August went up to a servant, "Have you seen the Princess?"

The older woman opened her mouth but paused and looked past the king and smiled. "Princess Langwidere is right over there…"

The King raised a eyebrow and looked back. His daughter was a few feet behind him wearing a new mask.

Langwidere in a couple of fast steps stood in front of her father. "Time for bed." She said.

"It is," He gave a soft chuckle and put his arm on her shoulder to turn her around and walked the Princess to her room.

"I saw Jane today." Langwidere said trying to start a conversation.

"You did?" August asked with a smile.

"Yes." She pointed to her covered face, "She gave me a new mask. I like it, do you like it, Father?"

"I do, it highlights your eyes." He opened her door and let his daughter walk in first and he followed.

The pitter patter on the window caught Langwidere's attention, she and her father walked to the large window.

King August sighed disapprovingly, "Just what we needed, more rain."

The King's temporary sadness quickly turned into happiness when barking was heard outside the room. The sound startled Langwidere and she hid behind her father.

"Don't be afraid, it's just Randall." He said sitting her down in a chair before going to open the door.

"Randall?"

"Our dog." He opened the door and an excited medium sized dog walked in the bedroom. Randall had long light brown and white fur, pointed ears and big brown expressive eyes.

Randall kept yelping looking back and forth between the King and princess. "Calm down boy, it's Langwidere. Let's go say hello."

August lead the dog to the Princess once in front of her the dog sat down and the both were still for a moment, then at the same time tilted their heads.

The King hid his smile with a hand and Randall leaned forward to sniff her hand resting on her knee.

Langwidere seemed to be holding her breath as the wet cold nose sniffed her fingers, but when the sniffing turned to licking she gasped and pulled her hand away to her chest.

"It's okay, he's getting to know you." The King of Ev said.

Princess Langwidere offered her hand back to Randall and the dog resumed licking the hand. When he was done, he looked up at the princess with his tongue lolling.

Now her father took her hand and lead her to pet the dog's head.

Langwidere smiled, "He's soft."

"He is... Good dog Randall."

She stood up and walked to her closet pulling out a sleeping gown.

"Need me to tuck you in?"

"No, but can you-" She didn't finish her sentence, instead tried reaching the back of the blue dress.

The King understood and loosen the back of the dress. "Good night, Princess." He kisses his daughter's cheek and he and Randall left the bedroom.

Langwidere removed the mask, changed into the sleeping gown and lifted the blankets, went under them and listened to the rain and fell asleep.

XxX

A loud crash from outside caused the Princess to open her eyes wide and sit upright in her bed. It was the middle of the night and the rain was falling harder now.

Langwidere got out of bed and looked out the window. A few minutes past, than a flash of light crossed the dark sky and not long after another loud crash and the Princess nearly toppled over.

Quickly putting on the mask, she left her room and remembering the tour her father gave her, found his bedchamber and entered.

King August's snores filled the room. Langwidere took off the mask and placed it on a table and tiptoed to the bed and waited for him to wake up. When the lightning and thunder came again, the Princess jumped and all the King did was roll on his back.

Langwidere tapped the King's chest (more like desperately hitting his chest). August snorted and opened his eyes wide.

"What?!" He snorted again and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he noticed that it was his daughter hovering over him with a frown and uncharacteristically slouching and her body quivering.

"Langwidere? What's wrong?" The King asked concerned.

"There is a noise outside." She said.

"A noise?" Just then, the lightning and thunder stuck again and he noticed his daughter's reaction...she jumped, she lowered her head more and used her hands to cover her ears... August could have sworn he heard a sob come from her.

His father instincts kicked in immediately. August pushed himself up slightly and took both her hands in his.

"It's okay, it's just thunder. It can't hurt you." He squeezed her hands.

"I don't like it. Make it stop, Father…" She almost begged looking to the floor.

King August rubbed his thumb over her hands, "I'm sorry Langwidere, I don't have that kind of power."

Lightning and thunder came again and this time he was certain it was sobs he was hearing and it broke his heart.

"You're afraid, you can stay here for the night."

Princess Langwidere looked up to her father and he was surprised to see actual tears running down her pretty face. He didn't realize Jane's recreation could shed tears, he didn't think it was biologically or in this case, mechanically possible.

"I can do that?" She asked.

With her hands still in his grip, he moved them up and whipped some tears away. This greatly reminded him of of the years he would do this to his flesh and blood daughter when she was a little child. King August was almost crying now too.

"Of course you can..." His voice broke.

She moved under the sheets and the thunder rolled in again, this storm was not letting up.

Langwidere pulled the blanket over her head. August took one of her hands and placed it over his chest, she could feel his heart beating.

Her father had her attention, "I'm right here. Stay calm. Close your eyes and focus on something that relaxes you."

Closing her eyes and trying to block out the world outside the palace, Langwidere concentrated on the rhythmic beating of the heart. In this moment, the heart was the most relaxing source.

King August realized that his daughter was fast asleep. He felt like he had truly traveled back in time... only thing is that his little princess came back to him in a young woman's body, still having the mind of a innocent child.

The King's mind was racing with old memories. He had to make himself calm now and fall asleep to prepare for the busy few days he was going to have in repairing his Kingdom and teaching his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks past by slowly. The King spent most of his time doing his duties as the King of Ev; whether it was paperwork, making tough decisions or listening to the needs of his people.

The princess was always at his side. August figured she would learn best by observing, and he was right. Langwidere was picking up on the ways to properly run a kingdom, and he knew she would have to. She was all he had and she was now technical the Crown Princess.

Today though, he gave her a day off. Yes, she wasn't normal and learned faster than humanly possible, but she was still a child. It wouldn't be fair to her to just make her work all the time just because she appears to be a woman. The king wanted to give her a chance to play and be that child she was in her mind.

The Land of Ev had heard the king's cover story, explaining the princess's odd and childlike behavior and mannerisms. Now he made sure his servants understood this first hand and asked them to take care of her, and understand her special needs. He trusted his servants and guards.

Princess Langwidere had a cup of chocolate mousse in her hand. She scooped up some with the spoon and ate it. A few days ago she discovered that this was her favorite dessert and she only wanted to eat this now and nothing else, but the servants wouldn't let her.

"'You have to eat healthy too, Princess'" She repeated their words taking another bite.

Once finished with dessert, she took another stroll inside the palace. Father said it would be safe to go outside soon and she was looking forward to seeing their kingdom.

The princess now had a collection of about thirty masks and the collection was still growing. Today she wore one that had a face of a lion.

Something peculiar happening in a far hidden corner caught her eye. Langwidere decided to get a better look.

It was a young woman and a young man, a servant and a guard. They had their eyes squeeze shut with their lips pressed together. Their hands kept roaming on the other's body, the guard pressed his body against the servant keeping her pinned against the wall.

When his hand began to slip in her dress near her breast, Langwidere decided to speak up:

"What are you doing?"

The couple pulled apart with a scream. They looked at the princess in fear that she would be disgusted, but they realized that her question didn't come from anger but a genuine curiosity. They reminded themselves of their princess's awful head injury, causing her memory loss and a reversion into a child's mind.

"Gabriel, we have to tell her something." The woman said.

"I know, I know Alice. Give me a minute."

Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled warmly at Princess Langwidere. "You see Your Highness, we were kissing."

"I certainly don't kiss my father like that."

"Oh of course not," The man stopped himself from laughing, not wanting to offend her. "What you just saw was-umm-the kisses men and women who are in love do."

"Love? Oh! You mean like in my fairy tales book?"

"Yes," Alice said "If you're thinking of the ones with the Prince and the Princess who meet and get married...it is similar to that though real love is never quite the same as in the fairy tales." She said with a smile looking at Gabriel.

"It's not?" Langwidere's blue eyes still ever so curiously boring into the servant's for answers.

"No it's better! It's harder work sure, but it is more rewarding and satisfying." Gabriel finished.

"I see," the princess looked off to the side before looking back at the couple who were both in a embrace again. "I understand now."

Princess Langwidere didn't say anything else and turned on her heel to leave the young lovers to their privacy.

"I hope we explained that good enough for her." Alice said.

XxX

It was the end of the day again, The Princess was waiting in her room for her father to wish her good night. She sat in front of the mirror, intently brushing her long blonde hair.

The knock at her door made her smile.

"Hello Langwidere, it's time for you to go to bed" King August said walking inside.

Instead of heading to bed she went to grab a book.

"Can you read today?" the Princess asked.

"I don't see why not." A wide smile appeared on his face, reading to his children was always one of his favorite things to do as a father.

She went under the blanket and opened the book to find the page she wanted to start while her father sat next to her.

"I want to hear about the Prince and Princess." She handed him the book and leaned against her father's side.

As King August read, Langwidere stopped him at almost every paragraph to ask questions and he would do his best to respond:

"Why is the Princess stuck in the castle?"

"Evil people put her there against her will."

"What is the prince wearing?"

"His Royal Armor. It protects him, and helps him in combat."

She went on and on, making the King smile, as some of her questions were randomly silly. But one of her questions caused him to pause and it downed the mood:

"Is there a Prince for me?"

If she were a normal child, this would be classified as just another question little girls ask their mother and father, but as we know Langwidere wasn't normal.

Noticing her father's hesitation, she pressed on, "I am a princess, right?"

"Yes you are-but remember when I told you that you were different?"

"...Yes…" Langwidere began to frown now, "there is no one else like me…" putting a hand on her face She figured out the answer to her own question, "So there is no prince for me."

"Langwidere-"

The Princess took the book and turned the page looking at the last picture in the tale. The prince and princess were embracing, locked lips in a passionate kiss on what was their wedding. It was a beautiful image, but it made the Princess of Ev frown sadness clearly in her eyes.

She closed the book and handed it back to her father. "I don't want to hear the story anymore…" She whispered.

King August got up and set the book back in the shelf. He looked at his daughter as she laid herself down. The King tucked her in, as she turned her head away. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, Princess."

He exited the room with his head down. Princess Langwidere turned on her stomach and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

XxX

Weeks passed and the Princess was growing used to being attended to by the servants. She and her father would now once in awhile go outside and ride in their carriage.

Princess Langwidere was in her room preparing for another ride, when her father knocked and entered the bedroom looking anxious she knew something was happening.

"Father, what's wrong?" She asked and stood in front of him.

The King took a deep breath, "I'm sorry my dear, but we're going to have to cancel our plans for today."

"Why?" She didn't sound upset, only curious.

"We have a surprise visitor... The Wizard of Oz."

"Oz? Is that our neighboring kingdom?"

"It is," he scratched his beard looking down on his daughter. "A lot has changed for the citizens of Oz, they no longer have a King... their royal family is gone. All they have now is this Wizard, we don't know where he came from, but he apparently protected Emerald City from the Beast Forever-you remember what I told you about the Beast Forever, do you?"

Langwidere nodded her head,"It destroyed our kingdom…and killed Mother."

"Right," King August walked over to the window and the princess followed. A couple of horses and The King's Guards-Now the Wizard's Guards, waited outside their palace.

August turned to Langwidere and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you are ready to meet the Wizard."

"But I should be with you." The princess tried convincing the king.

"Langwidere," King August's voice was firm and a bit demanding, "You can not come to this meeting."

The Princess shrunk back. "Yes Father."

The King's eyes soften, "I don't like keeping you cooped up in your room, but this is for the best" The king didn't like the disheartened look on the girl's face so he added trying to cheer her up, "I don't think the _Wizard_ is ready to meet my amazing daughter."

The corners of her lips lifted slightly.

"I'll make sure the servants bring you food. As soon as he leaves, I'll come and get you out." The King kissed her cheek and left the room.

XxX

King August sat upon his throne, wearing the gold crown decorated with rubies; he only wore his crown for special occasions.

The Throne Room had eight of his guards inside with him as he awaited the Wizard. Once the doors opened he sat up straighter, the young captain of his Royal Guard came in to introduce his King to their guest:

"King August, Allow me to introduce to you, The Great and Powerful, Wizard of Oz!"

The man that walked in was wearing a long green robe and a couple of rings, his hair looked full but unusually stiff and a thick dark beard to match. Two of his own guards marched in with him each at one of his sides.

The Wizard bowed his head to the King of Ev and addressed him, "King August, it is an honor and I have to say, I'm impressed by how advanced your technology is."

"...Yes well, Ev has been using technology for a long time. We are rebuilding now after the Beast Forever, we also have a new brilliant scientist to help."

"I'm sure he is a good scientist." The Wizard said.

"She is, yes." King August corrected.

"Ah…" The Wizard crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

August narrowed his eyes, "Why are you visiting us today?"

"I wanted to see if we could be allies." The awkward Wizard stretched out his arms again.

"The Lands of Oz and Ev have always been strong allies. Oz mostly deals with magic and Ev mostly in science. Our kingdoms keep each other balanced."

The Wizard of Oz closed his eyes as if in pain. "You see King August, I am not the only new thing in happening in Oz. Magic is now banned-"

The king's eyes went wide and he looked like he wanted to speak up, but the Wizard held up a hand.

"A discussion for another visit." The Wizard said, "Are we still allies, Your Majesty?"

The King did not know what to make of this man. He knew that for peace, he had to be friendly...but-

"Is it true that you saved Emerald City?" King August asked.

"Yes." The Wizard said with pride.

"Why didn't you save us?" The king's question quickly changed the atmosphere of the Throne Room. "My kingdom was destroyed, far too many lives taken-my wife included. The Beast Forever took away my daughter's mother." He didn't sound angry just full of sorrow.

"I-ah," The Wizard pulled at his green sleeve and cleared his throat, "I am sorry for the loss of your wife, I am sorry your daughter lost her mother... but it was difficult enough to protect Emerald City alone, nevermind your entire kingdom it would have been impossible with what I had at the time."

The King of Ev frowned, nothing the Wizard said could ever be a good excuse for the loss of his family.

"Your Majesty " The Wizard said, "What I can do right now is prepare for the next attack."

"I am listening." Said the King.

The Beast Forever may come back, am I correct?"

"Yes, it takes many forms."

"Now I have plenty of time to protect both of our kingdoms. It would be even better if we worked together...we can both use science."

The King thought a moment, no he didn't like the man standing before him, there was still some off about him. August knew though that you don't have to like someone to work with them...he did like the thought of at least trying to save his kingdom the next time-and protecting Langwidere.

King August stood up and walked in front of the Wizard stretched out his right arm, "You have a friend in Ev and in me."

The Wizard smirked and the two men grabbed the other's arm in a firm grip.

"I hope you can stay for lunch." King August said forcing a smile.

XxX

The Wizard was waiting for his carriage to be prepared for his departure.

"I would say our meeting was a success." The Wizard said.

The King standing next to him simply nodded his head politely.

The Wizard of Oz stepped into his carriage, before shutting the door he said, "I hope your daughter gets well soon, I would love to meet your Princess."

Once the carriage was out of sight, the King and his guards headed back inside the palace.

It was getting late but the only thing King August wanted to do was check up on his daughter.

He knocked on her door before entering and smiled at the sight. Randall who was keeping the Princess company had fallen asleep at the end of the bed.

Langwidere sitting in her bed, was taking her time eating the dinner that was brought to her. When she saw her father, she waved before putting a spoonful of vegetables in her mouth.

The King sat next to her and pushed her hair back. When she was finished with the food, August took the tray from her lap and put it on the floor to properly embrace his daughter.

"Today was so tiring…" the King said in a exhausted breath.

Langwidere pulled back and her blue eyes focused on top of the King's head, before she reached her hand to tap the crown.

"Oh," August smiled "I forgot I still had this on."

He removed the crown and handed it to the Princess. The girl traced her fingers across the beautifully cut rubies.

"It's been in our family for a very long time." King August said.

Langwidere continued to stare in aw at the crown with rubies, "It's pretty." She said before putting the crown on her own head.

The King helped adjusting it and sat back, "It's prettier when on you."

The Princess smiled, the King smiled too, but let out a loud yawn soon after.

"It's time for bed father." The Princess said and gave the crown back.

Chuckling, the King stood up placing the crown back on his head. "You don't mind Randall sleeping here for the night?"

Princess Langwidere shook her head and the King kissed her head. "Good night…" He picked up the empty tray and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess of Ev woke up early the next day to Randall's dog kisses running across her face. She lightly pushed his nose away from her before petting his head.

Langwidere got out of bed and let the dog out of her room before getting ready for the day. She ate breakfast with her father and he gave her a free day.

She decided to take a walk in the gardens that was behind the palace. She wasn't alone though, a few of the servants children liked playing there. Every Time one of them crossed paths with the Princess, the boys would bow and the girls would curtsey, and they would resume chasing one another laughing. She wondered where she could get friends...

Princess Langwidere has no memory of being a small child, her father has told her that even though she looked grown, she was a child now... that this was another thing that made her different.

One of the of the youngest boys ran over an area he wasn't supposed to, trampling over beautiful blue flowers.

The gardener saw the incident and caught the boy by his coat, "Oh no you don't!" The man growled. He twirled the boy around to face the now ruined flowers. "Look at what you've done, boy! And right in front of the Princess!"

The boy looked at the Royal Family member looking like he wanted to cry. "I-I am sorry!"

"You better be, now get going you brat!" The gardener let the boy go and he fell a few times as he ran away.

The gardener walked up to the flowers and frowned, "Your Highness, I'm sorry you had to witness that." He turned on his heels to face her and bowed. "Children can't be corrected if they don't know what they did wrong, am I correct?"

"Yes," she said looking off to the side. "That makes sense…"

XxX

It was now close to the end of the year, Princess Langwidere's masks were almost taking over the palace, they were now in almost every room and in the halls.

Today she wore a beautifully decorated blue mask that went perfectly with the dress she had on.

She was on her way to Jane's workshop, and as usual she didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open.

Jane was now use to the princess's barging into her workshop. "Hello Princess Langwidere, I finished that mask you asked for."

Jane lead the Princess to a table. A while back, Langwidere told the scientist that she wanted the masks to represent emotions and feelings. Jane was surprised, but of course obeyed-the android she created had some kind of understanding of emotions at least and this did fascinate the scientist to an extent.

The mask sitting on the table was very open, it didn't really look like it would cover much when worn. It was made out of open gold wire with detailed swirling patterns.

Langwidere told Jane she wanted this next mask to represent love-though, she didn't think she could ever wear it considering her unique 'condition' and that there was nobody else like her, no man like her…

She still wanted this mask, even though it gave her an almost false hope. Langwidere traced it with a finger barring a beautiful ring with a sapphire. "It's perfect."

The Princess spent an hour down in the workshop rearranging a cabinet full of masks, the scientist made sure to stay out of her way. When she was finished, instead of leaving without a word like she usually does she watched Jane for a few seconds.

The scientist felt the cold blue eyes boring into her back and turned to face the masked android.

"Jane, you are aware that I am a princess?"

"Of course I am, Your Highness." Jane said not sure where this was going.

"Then why don't you show me the respect?"

Jane couldn't help but take a step back.

"You never bow." The Princess explained, "people are always supposed to bow when they meet a member of the Royal Family."

"My apologies, Princess…" Jane bowed her head down deeply, "it's just that you're father, the King never required me to bow to him-"

Princess Langwidere tilted her head looking at The scientist who was still bent over in reverence. "I accept your apology."

The girl left and the scientist stood up straight looking at the door the Princess used to exit dumbfounded.

XxX

The Princess of Ev entered a dimly lit room, there was nobody else inside. Langwidere opened a cabinet and smiled at the crown before picking it up.

She went over to a tall mirror and used it to help her fit it to her head. When she had the crown on properly, she made different poses in the mirror pretending to be the ruler of the Land of Ev. Langwidere had been doing this ever since she discovered the crown's location, it was one of her favorite games.

During one of her flamboyant poses, the door to the room opened and the Princess froze as she was.

It was King August and when he saw the position his daughter was in, he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're not mad?" Princess Langwidere asked.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you." The King said, "It is going to be all yours someday." He walked over to his daughter, his smile almost turning sad now. "I am so sorry, Langwidere."

"What for?"

King August pulled her into a hug before holding her chin for the Princess to look at him, "The Crown was never supposed to be your burden…"

He left the room right after, leaving the Princess alone and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the mask Jane made in this chapter is the one Lady Ev wears in episode 8. When Jane mentioned that the masks represent emotions including Love, I guessed that mask was it...


	7. Chapter 7

Two years past, the Mechanical Princess was blending in better these days with only a few blunders of strangeness that made the people of Ev scratch their heads.

Langwidere was now so use to the masks that she even wore them to bed, her own father didn't see her true self as often as he used to…

King August knocked on the Princess's door, "Come in." She called out.

He walked inside and saw his daughter reading a history book. When she saw the worried look on his face she closed it.

"Father what's wrong?" Before he could answer she added with her voice deepening a few tones in dangerous anger, "is it the Wizard again?"

The Princess has yet to meet the Wizard of Oz, but grew to despises the man. With all the knowledge she received from her Father, she came to the conclusion that the Wizard was a despicable person.

"No no," he said. "Things with him are alright for now…"

Princess Langwidere's voice returned to being calm, "then what's wrong?"

"Randall." August whispered.

"Randall?"

"I can't find him." King August said with worry.

The Princess of Ev knew how much the dog meant to the King, he was always so attached to the playful creature. She stood up and took his hand. "I'll help you find him."

XxX

The King and Princess were now looking outside the palace. "Let's go check the gardens" The King said.

The gardens were currently deserted, no children playing and the gardener was on break.

After an hour of searching, the King was about to move on to another area to look, but something poking out of a bush caught his eye. When he got closer he realized it was a paw.

He pulled the bush back with a heavy heart knowing what he was going to find…

At the sound of her father crying, Langwidere rushed over to him. She leaned down to look at what upset the King and quickly pulled back with a gasp, putting a hand over her mouth.

Randall lay stiff as can be, clearly dead.

Princess Langwidere pulled her father into a hug, and let him cry into her shoulder.

XxX

"They're all gone... they're all gone. I'm alone now..." King August kept saying the same words over and over again as he sat in the Dining Hall.

Langwidere ordered a servant to pour the King a glass of wine. When the red wine was in front of the distraught man, she made the male servant leave the room so she and her father could talk in private.

When the man left, the only sounds in the Dining Hall was the King's sobs and his words of sorrow.

The Princess took the seat next to him. Her blue eyes were calm and steady as she looked over him. Langwidere removed the mask she was wearing and took his hand.

The contact made the King look at his daughter through his tears. When he saw that the mask was off, he smiled ever so slightly and took her face in his hands and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Father," she whispered with his hands still holding her cheeks gently, "you are not alone. I'm still here."

He squinted his eyes as if he was having a hard time seeing her, let her go and slouched in his seat. He sucked in some air and held it for a moment before exhaling and turned his head to the glass of wine. "... Right." He said without looking at the girl.

"Father…?" The Princess could tell something was still not quite right.

The King didn't respond right away, instead he took a sip of the wine. "Langwidere, you know I love you, it's just-I need to be left alone for a little while."

He kept his focus on the wine, as if he was certain looking at the Princess now would hurt him more.

"Okay."

Langwidere stood up, put her mask back on and paused, wondering if he would turn her way and smile. When he didn't move an inch, she simply walked towards the exit.

She walked slowly though, noticing that the King kept muttering _her_ name now. The Princess of Ev was confused; why was he crying for her now? And if he needed her, why would he send her away?

XxX

The week passed on slowly. When the King returned to his old self, he found his daughter, hugged her and pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose, and he apologized for his dismissive behavior.

Langwidere was relieved to say the least. She thought that maybe she said something wrong when she was trying to comfort her father.

XxX

King August was at his throne with his daughter seated at his right. They have just finished with an audience and were talking amongst themselves when they were interrupted by a messenger.

By the time he reached the throne he was out of breath, but still knelt before the King and Princess. The man lifted the envelope above his head and King August took it.

When the messenger was gone, August looked at the envelope and frowned. Langwidere stood up and looked over his shoulder curiously, her father noticed and handed the envelope over to her.

"You can open it." He said.

The Princess slowly opened the envelope, never leaving a unnecessary tear. She unfolded the paper and read to herself first before asking her father a question:

"Who is Evoldo?" Langwidere asked.

King August's eyes went wide and he took the paper from her to read. When he was done he half crinkled it up and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Evoldo is my younger brother."

"Your brother-so that makes him my uncle." The Princess tilted her head at her father wondering why he looked so irritated.

"Yes, but we haven't spoken in years. We never got along." King August stood up and escorted his daughter out of the throne room. "He and his family are coming over for a few days."

XxX

The King and Princess of Ev watched a carriage pull up to their property. When it stopped and the door opened, a man stepped down first.

He looked rather young, he couldn't even be in his forties yet, he had a lot of the King's features, only the age difference and the younger brother's lighter shade of eye color were drastically different.

"My brother and niece, it is good to see you." Evoldo said and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Likewise…" the King said as he was being crushed in a unnecessary tight embrace.

Evoldo then moved to his niece and took her hand and kissed it keeping eye contact with the unfazed Princess.

The next person to come out of the carriage was a pretty woman with red hair carrying in each arm a crying eleven month old baby girl.

The woman looked relieved when a servant came over to take her identical twin girls out of her hands for a little while.

The final entry were a pair of boys, maybe a year apart, Age five and six. The taller one had red hair like his mother and the shorter had darker hair like the father.

The woman bowed her head to the Royal family, "It is good to see you, Your Majesty, Your Highness…"

The King smiled, "It's good to see you too, Rebecca."

Rebecca gazed over to the Princess and she suddenly looked like she wanted to cry. The redhead walked over to her niece and pulled her down and hugged her.

Langwidere didn't expect this but put her arms around her aunt as the older woman rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"You're so tall." Rebecca whispered in her ear.

"I'm wearing heels…" was the simple reply and it made Rebecca giggle as she pulled away.

One hand remained on the Princess's shoulder while the other went to her cheek. The Princess didn't expect the woman to be so gentle and loving.

"I am so happy that you're okay." Rebecca said.

The masked girl's attention was now drawn to the little boys that came over to her.

"Boys," their mother said, "say hello to your cousin, Princess Langwidere."

The two boys stared at their cousin with mouths open, their mother looked anxious, she was afraid they would say something that would offend.

"We like your mask." The younger said.

Rebecca was holding her breath now and all eyes were on the Princess waiting for her response.

"Thank you." Princess Langwidere said and Rebecca started breathing again and she and her sons smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The Princess had one of her baby cousins sitting in her lap. Her Aunt Rebecca was by her side with the other twin.

The baby girls, whose names are Margaret and Martha, had taken a liking to their Royal cousin. Rebecca was almost certain they would be terrified of the masks the Princess wore, but the opposite happened: the twins instead stared in aw, smiled widely, squealed with delight and reached their little arms out to her wanting to be held.

Rebecca taught Langwidere how to properly hold the babies, and of course she picked up fast impressing her aunt.

The two boys, Peter and Thomas were sitting on the floor eating snacks that the servants gave them.

Langwidere was bouncing Margaret on her knee, the eleven month old giggling joyfully enjoying the attention. The Princess made sure to keep the baby at a safe distance so she wouldn't snatch the mask off her face.

In the corner of her eye, she saw her father and uncle, they have both been silent and were just observing their families interaction. After a while they both stood up and left the room to speak in private.

XxX

Some wine was poured for the King and his brother as they sat at a small table.

"This is the first time Langwidere met her cousins." Evoldo said taking his glass and spinning the alcohol. "Also in a way the first time she met me and Rebecca since she doesn't remember us because of her... 'accident'..."

"... Right." King August said, "I get the feeling I already know why you're here…"

"The Throne."

"Of course…" the King said through his teeth.

"Hear me out, brother." Evoldo raised his hands defensively. "I am sorry you lost your heir...all your sons, your Queen included."

"I still have a heir, my daughter is Crown Princess."

"The girl is brain damaged!"

King August slammed his glass down spilling wine over. "She is intelligent! All you want is a title that our father never gave you, being his illegitimate child and power that you don't know how to wield…!

"Are you going to leave the Kingdom in that girl's hands?!" Evoldo's veins in his neck looked like they were going to burst.

"Yes I am! And I know she will be a great ruler, I imagine far greater than myself…" King August was usually calm and very easy to get along with, but when his greedy half brother involved he tended to lose his temper. "Don't disrespect my daughter."

Evoldo raised his glass making a mock toast. "To Queen Langwidere the Great!" His voice was filled with contempt.

The King's eyes narrowed, but he has had enough and walked away.

XxX

It was night time, the King knocked on the bedroom door of the Princess.

"Come in." Langwidere said.

August walked in. The Princess was wearing a beige colored mask with small amber jewels around her eyes. She also wore a white nightgown, lying in bed ready to go to sleep.

Langwidere noticed her father was on edge most of the day, it only got worse after his private talk with her uncle.

The King sat next to the Princess with his face in a stiff frown.

"Father…?"

"Langwidere," the King kept his voice low, "I need you to be careful around your Uncle Evoldo."

Princess Langwidere did not blink as she gazed at her father in mild confusion. "Why?"

"The Throne. He wants it, always had. Your uncle thinks it's his right."

The Princess looked off to the side. "But it's not. It's supposed to be mine."

"That's right. But some men would do anything to take what isn't theirs." August warned.

"You think he'll hurt me…"

The King's dark eyes flared. "That will not happen, my Langwidere." He took hold of her chin and squeezed. "I'm going to ask for more guards to look after you also, it's their purpose to keep you safe."

Langwidere nodded her head. "I understand. I'll be careful."

King August smiled for the first time that day. "Sleep well." He moved off the bed and left the room.

XxX

It was the start of day three of Evoldo's family visit. One would think that coming to the palace was now a waste of time since the King rejected him. The younger half brother didn't seem to be in a rush to leave.

The Princess of Ev spent most of the days around her father, aunt and cousins. She avoided unnecessary interaction with her uncle.

Uncle Evoldo was missing this morning from breakfast through and it disturbed the King.

"Where could he be?" King August questioned, "I don't like it when he snoops around in my palace."

The look Rebecca gave him, told him she hadn't a clue where her husband was. "I didn't see him at all this morning."

The King grunted before taking a bite.

XxX

Jane stretched her arms as she walked into her workshop. She went into her pocket and pulled out her glasses, wiped them with a small soft cloth and put them on.

She paused noticing that the entrance door was slightly a jar. Jane looked around before closing the door.

She returned to her latest project for the Royal Family. Fifteen minutes later a knock came at the door and the King entered.

"Hello Jane." He said without his usual cheeriness.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Is there something new you want me to do for you?"

"No." The King waved his hand. "I'm just checking up on the work."

The King sat in a chair staring off into the distance. He did seem too interested in the work progress.

"How's the visit with your family going?" Jane asked

The King perked up, if only to show anger. "Evoldo is as greedy as ever!"

"Okay…" Jane figured it was best to change the topic. "I see her almost every day, but we never really speak-how is Langwidere doing? She functioning properly?"

August settled down. "She's doing well. Always finding something new to learn about. Nobody suspects that she isn't human."

"That's good. I admit, I was almost expecting her to make more mess ups, but she's blending in better than I anticipated."

The King nodded his head in agreement and began staring off again as he spoke, "When you brought me into that cellar almost three years ago, I already knew something was wrong...but when I saw my daughter lying dead on that table-my world fell apart."

August blinked away his tears at the horrible memory. "When I begged you to 'save her' I wasn't thinking too clearly, you were right when you said she was already gone. She moved onto the next life and is with her mother and brothers now, I believe they are all waiting for me to join them one day…"

Jane moved a chair by the King and sat next to him.

"But you amazed me with your creation, I loved her right away and not because she has my deceased daughter's face, but because I saw her as my 'newborn' daughter. Most parents fall in love with their babies when they first lay eyes on them. Am I correct?"

Jane looked down at her hands, a small smile on her lips. "That's right." She said softly.

King August sighed, "She's made of mostly cold metal on the inside," he looked at Jane meeting her gaze, "but I swear Jane, she can feel, she has a soul."

Something fell from far off from the other side of the workshop halting the conversation briefly before Jane spoke up,

"Your Majesty, I don't really know Langwidere, like I said we don't really talk I-" Jane tried finding the right words that the King wouldn't find offensive to his Princess. "I honestly get nervous with the idea of talking to her like I'd talk to you... but if you feel this strongly about her. I'm not going to try and take it away."

XxX

King August felt better after the talk with Jane. She was a very insightful and helpful woman. The King still had to find his good for nothing brother…

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been, Evoldo?"

"Around." The younger brother said with a smirk.

August shook his head and turned to leave before Evoldo's next words made him freeze and his heart nearly stopped:

"It really doesn't bother you to have a dead Princess walking around your palace?"

Evoldo moved halfway around the King so he could face him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I was in that little workshop you now have in the basement. But I am a little lost," Evoldo scratched his head but looking more smug than confused, "did you really pay to have your daughter back from the dead? Doesn't that just make her your property now?"

King August snarled in anger, grabbed Evoldo by his overcoat and slammed him against a pillar.

"How dare you! You had no right-!"

"Yes well, I'm wondering how much right a dead girl has to the Throne." He said like the King of Ev didn't have him pinned up to a pillar looking like he wanted to execute him.

August let Evoldo go if only to calm himself down. "I love my daughter."

"And I love my horses and my home, and they are my property, that way we know it belongs to us."

The King looked disgusted while Evoldo acted like what he said was the absolute truth.

"Don't worry brother, I'll keep your secret. I also plan on going back home tomorrow morning." Evoldo walked by the King patting his arm.

Both men Left without realizing they had a audience with the Princess Langwidere watching. She had tears running under her mask and hitting the floor as she looked down at her own hands.

"I died…?"

XxX

The sun was still rising when the carriage came to pick up Evoldo and his family. The man was the first to enter the carriage, he only gave both his brother and niece a hard glare before taking his seat.

Rebecca hugged her brother in-law and then her niece.

"You were a natural with the children. You'll make a amazing mother someday, Princess Langwidere." Rebecca said smiling.

The Princess smiled only with one corner of her lips. "Thank you, Aunt Rebecca."

The woman, her two boys and baby girls entered the carriage waving their goodbyes.

As she watched them leave, Langwidere placed her hand over her chest... She noticed this before but she didn't think much of it till now: she didn't have a heartbeat, instead what she felt was strange twirling and ticking.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten years past. Princess Langwidere never confronted her father with what she overhead, she thought it best to keep it to herself.

She had grown more skilled in politics, King August at times thought her ideas were better than his own so he'd take his Crown Princess's advice.

The Royal Family were in a private chamber with a fireplace lighting up the room.

"Father, perhaps we should be building a new factory." Langwidere said looking down at some paperwork. "I was thinking that it can create more jobs for our people and help boost-"

The Princess stopped talking when she noticed her father wasn't even paying attention. The King was muttering to himself and wandering around the room as if he was looking for something.

"Langwidere, can you help me with something?" He asked.

"Of course." She said coming to his side.

The King looked her directly in the eye, "Can you help me find Randall?"

The question made Princess Langwidere take a step back to get a better look at her father, "I'm sorry?"

"Randall, our dog. I can't find him."

She took a step back to him, she observed him with worry as he continued his search. "Father, I think you should sit down."

Her words didn't reach him. When he went on his knees to look under the sofa, Langwidere couldn't watch anymore and pulled him back on his feet and sat him down, she took a seat close by his side.

"Langwidere, we need to find Randall." August said with urgency in his voice.

"Father, do you not remember what happened?"

The King gave her a confused look, his dark eyes hardly blinking, his daughter sighed and took his hand.

"Randall died, father. The dog died years ago…"

Those words from the King's daughter seemed to bring him back to reality for a while. His eyes widened and a shaken gasp past his thin lips. "Oh no…" King August recognized what was happening, he remembered when his own father went through the same thing. Apparently this was a disease that had run in his family going back generations.

"My dear Princess," August said and he began tapping his head with his pointer finger, "I fear that I am going to be leaving you."

Langwidere gently took both his hand away from his head and she stood up to kiss his forehead as he began to weep.

XxX

Princess Langwidere was in the Throne Room having a meeting with the captain of her Royal Guard. She was growing a little irritated...

"I am loyal to your father the King, but I don't know if he will be able to make the tough and important decisions in his declining mental state."

The Princess had her hands folded in front of her, resting in her lap. She was sitting in the chair that was always to the right of the throne.

"I understand that, but I will not force him to give up the Crown." Princess Langwidere said.

The Captain remained standing with his feet together and his arms behind his back. "My Princess, I know you are trying to preserve his honor, there is a way for you to do just that and still run the Kingdom for him... King August remains the king, and you become his Regent."

Why didn't the Princess think of that? "Yes, I can do that." She said and stood up standing tall, "Captain, inform only those who are of higher ranking, the less people who know, the better."

The Captain bowed, "Yes, Princess...Lady Ev."

XxX

The Princess opened the door to Jane's workshop. The scientist dropped to her knee with her head looking down.

Princess Langwidere raised her hand and the kneeling woman stood up, "There has been a big change today, Jane. I thought it best if I told you myself."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Langwidere sat in a chair looked at Jane and to another empty chair. The scientist caught the hint and took a seat.

"You are going to be seeing less of my father now."

"Is he sick?" Jane asked.

"He's not sick," the Princess said sternly, "King August is just leaving us."

"Leaving? I don't understand."

"That's the way he worded it to me." Langwidere said looking down before tilting her head back to the scientist. "I'm going to be in charge from now on."

"Oh…" was all Jane could say.

"I hope that's not a problem."

"No no, I just didn't think that day when you come to rule would be under these circumstances."

The Princess's lower lip pouted. "It's not ideal... but it can not be helped. I am Lady Ev-the King's regent, you must do as I say."


	10. Chapter 10

It has been almost twenty years since the android princess first opened her eyes. She didn't consider herself to be a child anymore, but she still possessed some childlike qualities. Her innocence was almost eerie to Jane Andrews who was one of the few people who knew the true nature of the Princess.

Princess Langwidere was haughty and a little vain, but mostly she was lonely.

King August had been her only companion, he always kept her sheltered probably out of fear that others would find out what she really was and want to harm her.

Langwidere refused to call what was happening to her father a sickness or a disease, but he had gradually gotten worse with age. He did have good days, when he was almost his old self and she could have a conversation with him. But she was having few of those days now, he used to tuck her into bed, now she was the one tucking him in.

The Princess of Ev has never been so alone.

XxX

"Lady Ev."

Langwidere turned her attention to the voice to find Jane bowing before standing back up with an anxious looking face. What the scientist had to say better be important for her to search for the Princess outside of the workshop.

"What is it, Jane?"

"I-we found a young man bleeding out, his body badly broken-"

"Why is this important?" The Princess asked coldly. "We can't stop people from having accidents."

"But Lady Ev, I think I can save him."

The Princess had her elbows on the table her hands folded under her chin keeping her head up. "Continue…"

"I think with the right tools, equipment and a little bit of magic the Land of Ev has to offer, we can bring him back. All I need is your permission and to pay…"

Lady Ev looked up to the ceiling, "So you need me to pay you for whatever it is you need, so you can bring this young man back from the dead?"

"... It is up to you, Princess Langwidere."

Not moving from her spot, the Princess thought of her options for one long minute before giving her order.

"Do it, rebuild him with my metal."

XxX

One of the reasons Langwidere gave the okay to Jane's project of fixing up the man was curiosity.

According to the scientist, it was successful. The young man was alive and just starting to move about with his new limbs.

The Princess walked down the staircase to the workshop, Jane had gone off into the city to run some errands. Lady Ev wanted to meet with the young man who Jane seemed to have grown fond of, what better excuse than to look for a different mask to wear down in the workshop.

As usual, she pushed the doors open and she heard something crash down. She figured it was the man, and she thought that she might as well have some fun with him.

She snuck around to where she could hear him moving, probably trying to find the intruder. Langwidere used the workshop's steam to her advantage.

Once she was close enough, she leaned forward. The young man turned her way.

"Boo!" She yelled and couldn't help but to smile as he jumped slightly.

"Jane?" He questioned.

"Nooo…" She said moving to stand a few feet away from him.

He looked very young, though something told her that he was in fact older than he appeared. Most of him seemed to be metal, from what she could currently see only the right part of his torso, his right arm and head was still normal. Langwidere gazed at the ticking heart before suddenly remembering something from her earlier years:

He greatly reminded her of the Knight in Shining Armor from her story books... but those weren't real, they were just fairy tales, right?

"Are you like me?" His question snapped her out of the daydream.

"I'm not like anyone."

The young man shifted on the floor. "You think you can roll that thing over here?" He pointed to a wheelchair that was close by her.

She placed a hand on it, "I could."

"But…?"

"I won't."

She smirked as she walked to a cabinet.

"Seriously!?" he called out to her.

Langwidere ignored him. "Who will I be today?" She asked herself.

She could hear him crawling on the floor, his metal body clanking. "A jackass!?" He shouted at her.

She turned back to him with a animal head mask. "That was Tuesday."

She turned back to her masks. "Perhaps I should be pretty," she said pulling one down. "People like pretty."

"I think people generally prefer nice." He was still crawling.

She turned his way again with a full strange but feminine mask. "Mice?"

"Nice!"

"Because from down there you might see plenty. Ha!"

She went back to make one more mask switch before closing the cabinet and turned to the young man with another full mask...he was finally in the wheelchair. "Bravo, one for the freak."

"Excuse me?" He was catching his breath.

"Takes one to know one." She pointed to herself and to him as she walked by.

She heard him trying to turn around, he was trying to get another look at her as she left the workshop.

Princess Langwidere didn't know what she was expecting when she first came down to the workshop to meet the young man, but she left very satisfied. There was something about him, and how he spoke to her that excited her…

XxX

Jane had just returned to the palace. As soon as she walked in the Princess greeted her.

"Jane, I'd like to speak with you."

Lady Ev lead Jane to a private room. They were plenty of seats, but both women remained standing.

"I was down in your workshop earlier. I met the young man you brought back to life…"

"You did…?"

"Yes, I did." Langwidere said fixing the wrinkles in her dress. "What is his name?"

"His name is Jack, Your Highness."

"Jack." She said the common name carefully as if it was the first time she had heard it. "I like Jack."

"He does seem very nice." Jane said, not sure what the Princess wanted.

Lady Ev met Jane's eyes with her own. "You used my money and my resources to rebuild him... that makes him my property."

Jane's eyes went wide. "P-Princess…"

"Jane you work for me, you are supposed to follow orders." Langwidere stood close to Jane, and the scientist felt uncomfortable. "I expect you to bring him to me soon."

XxX

Lady Ev and a number of her guards walked into the entrance, she stopped in the center at the top of the wide stairs.

Jane was at the bottom with Jack who was now wearing clothing to cover up his new metal body. Jane kneeled before standing and taking a step to the side.

"Jack, this is Lady Ev-Princess Langwidere." Jane introduced Jack properly to the masked woman he met before.

His blue-green eyes looked up to the Princess. "Of course you are…"

"Thank you, Jane. That will be all." The Princess said.

Jane nodded her head and turned to leave till Jack stopped her:

"That will be all what?"

"I must leave, Jack" Jane said.

"I'm not staying here. Am I?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"In case you weren't aware you are walking and talking at the expense of our kingdom," The Princess said almost sweetly and tilted her head. Then she suddenly sounded shrill, "the least you can do is offer your gratitude."

"Was that the deal? Build me then sell me?" Jack sounded almost like he was being betrayed. Was he not listening to what the Princess said?

"No." Jane said "I'd rather hoped that you'd want to stay in my care."

"Then why are you leaving?" Jack asked.

"The Princess met you, she liked you" Princess Langwidere looked off to the side smiling at those words. "now she owns you."

"Owns me?"

Jane had to run off, leaving Jack. When she was out of site, he turned to face his new mistress.

Princess Langwidere tilted her head and smiled at him. Perhaps this would be the end of her loneliness...The powerful Princess of Ev has found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Emerald City and this last chapter has some dialogue from the show and I DEFINITELY don't own that. :) I had typed and posted this all on my phone. I am aware they are mistakes, I'll go back and fix them when I can. I don't even know if people like these little stories of mine, But I'm enjoy writing them and my own Season Two will be coming soon.


End file.
